A Tale of Fire and Ice
by Idris Salvatore
Summary: Stefan, heartbroken isolates himself in his house. A new person arrives in his life, one that will make him forget about Elenas betrayal. But a old friend returns also. Love is never easy, and sometimes in order to find true happiness, you must go through complete agony.
1. Acquaintance

**A/N- So here it is, a three way pairing, I know sounds weird, but I just love those three characters. Vampire and werewolf traits will be mostly the same except for a few changes, No worries though, I ill give a little background about them. Oh and Klaus, well he and his family were not the only original vampires in mine, **

**This is set after Elena becomes a vampire and well something happens. I might use some things from season four. Klaus is back in his body, but Tyler died in the process. But it wasn't right away, he met Hayley, and such. it was a slow death blah blah Caroline and Bonnie are trying to bring him back. Klaus is back in Mystic Falls. The Council doesn't know Carolines a vampire. Alaric won't really make a appearance on this and if he does it will be minor. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc but its kind of hard to keep everyones character in tact, but I'll try. All (Well most) of the things after home coming have occurred and it is December. I wanted to do November, but too much happened in season 3 for it to only be November. I'm sorry if I make Damon and Elena look like complete dicks, but I mean like they have really been pissing me off lately in the series and I can honestly say I hold a hatred towards them now. So yeah.**

**I write a lot of dialogue and kind of lack in the detail department. I'll try my best though. ****  
**

**This story will focus more on romance. So It is rated 'M'. Remember that. It will have a lot of sexual themes and language. **

**So here it is. Thanks to my beta- HyaHya  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Jadajada  
**

**Rated M  
**

**-Strong Language-  
**

**-Strong Violence,Blood, and Gore-  
**

**- Very Strong Sexual Themes-  
**

**-Nudity-  
**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

_"The very essence of romance is uncertainty."_

_-_ _ Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest and Other Plays-__  
_

Chapter 1 – Acquaintance

The heavy rain hit his face as he stormed out of the house. Elena right behind him, her face full of apologies he didn't want. "I'm so sorry Stefan; this was never ever supposed to happen," He stopped for a second, his fist clenched, somehow controlling his anger. She stood by her perch, arms around herself. The image kept replaying over and over in his head, it haunted him.

"Your're sorry! You made me think you still loved me!" He screamed the words out drowning the the rain. All you had to do was tell me that you didn't feel the same way. But you make me open myself up again and then destroy me. I see what you are. I can't believe I ever fell for you."

I'm so sorry," But the words didn't reach him. In a flash he was gone. Elena was pulled back inside by hard arms.

Damon smirked at her. "Let him be, he had to find out eventually."

"He's your brother! Do you have no fucking emotions?!" It was a bit rich seeing as Elena was the one to break his heart and stomp on it.

"Don't play the guilt card on me Elena; you were as equally as involved as me, maybe even more so. Besides everything's out in the open now; nothing to hide," Elena looked at him with disgust and ran up to her room. He admired her body as she went up._ 'What a bitch._'

_-Four days later-_

-Hayley-

"Are you serious?" Hayley asked Klaus disgusted "I can't believe she did that. She betrays him with Damon... Damon of all people. Nobody deserves that," Klaus raised a cynical eyebrow at the agitated Hayley.

"Well she did, and Stefan hasn't come out of the boarding house in four days. If he doesn't feed soon, he will die and I'm still waiting for my good friend to come back," He still assumed that eventually Stefan would go ripper again.

"But you vampires can survive weeks without feeding."

"Yes, if we feed on human blood. Stefan has fed on animals for a long time, which is barely enough to sustain him. He requires nearly 10x more animal blood than he would need with human blood, and even so it only maintains his current power. He had tried moderating, but the ended quickly. So feeding on humans is his only chance now," Klaus stated in a worried tone.

"How much longer has he got?"

"A day or two, the bad thing is that he just doesn't want to see anyone. Look I want to ask if you can go check on him, I mean he did try killing me, but well he's friends with Caroline and you know…" He was still sweet on her.

With a smirk Hayley responded. "Oh I see,"

"Well then, stop smirking and tell me whether you'll do it or not," Klaus growled.

"Okay whatever Klaus, I'm going to go check on him, he might need the company. How's the Tyler situation going?"

"Bonnie is still trying to figure out how to bring back Tyler. Caroline just won't give up. She is still in love with him, which really aggravates me; we all know Caroline can go one better than a hybrid," Yes, a hybrid original whose name happened to be Nicklaus.

"I really hope she finds a way, he is a good guy." Hayley smiled at Klaus who had a displeased expression on his face after hearing Tyler's name. Klaus turned and dashed away. Hayley slowly made her way to the Salvatore house.

**[X]**

_'Never in my years did I think I would try to comfort a vampire, or even be friends with one...'_ Hayley shook her head. The Stefan manor was impressive though and she admired its beauty. _'Here I go' _She tapped the brass door framing. She smoothed her button up shirt, which was a little too revealing. Time passed and nothing happened, getting impatient she tried turning the doorknob, finding that the door was unlocked, she let herself in. _'And now I just let myself in... This isn't going to end well. Well this place is a mess.' _As she entered the main living room she could see dust had accumulated on the furniture. _'He really let this place go.'_ She couldn't see anyone, "Hello, is anybody here!" There was no response. "I better look around then…" She mumbled. As she turned, a figure descended the staircase.

"Look, I don't want to talk to anybody right now…" He couldn't finish his thoughts as he saw her. He tried rushing to her, but was too slow. She evaded his attack with ease.

"Man, calm your tits!" She stated. He growled at her, causing her to laugh "Besides, it's not like you can do anything in that state,"

"Who sent you?" responded Stefan wearily.

"Uh, well Klaus did," She saw him tense. "Look, I'm not here to kill you, it's as favour for Caroline, and well he sent me, and by the look of things, it's a good thing he did,"

"Klaus did?" Hayley nodded.

"I said, it was a favour for Caroline,"

Stefan, being the gentlemen he is, sighed "Well now you're here. So, have a seat, and I have some wine in the kitchen if you want some,"

"Sounds great!" She responded trying to sound cheerful whilst sitting down in a loveseat.

"Okay then," He left her in the living room._ 'Well he's polite._' It took 2 minutes until Stefan returned with two elaborate wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. "Ohh, fancy!" The statement made Stefan smile a little, something Hayley knew he hadn't done for a while.

"Well, you are a guest." He stated, while pouring the wine into the glasses. He sat down opposite to her. "Not to be rude, but you know who I am, though I don't know who you are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm new in town. My name is Hayley,"

"Well, nice to meet you."

"Vice-versa," She responded with a smile, finding it easy to express herself.

"Pardon, but how did you end up working with Klaus?"

"I do not work for him, and I never will. I guess he was impressed by the fact that I wasn't afraid to show my dislike towards him. So he asked me to check on you. From what heard, you're not such a bad guy, and correct I am. In the end it didn't feel like such a big thing to like, see what's going on." her words coming out quickly. Stefan drank some whine and responded.

"I can never be left alone for even a few days. But I appreciate it," noticing that Hayley was out of wine he offered her some more. She held out her hand, and as he was lifting his arm to pour some wine a rush of sudden weakness consumed him, causing him to fall on his knees. The glass bottle shattered on the floor but was left ignored.

Hayley dashed towards him and lifted him up. "This is worse than I expected. You need blood, now!"

"I don't need blood, I'm okay." retorted Stefan who had his hand around her shoulder for support.

"God, you're stubborn," She examined his face closely. He was extremely pale, but what caught her attention was his left hand. It had started to disintegrate and mummify. "You... you can have some of my blood." The words shocked Hayley. _'What the hell, I just met him, and I'm offering my blood.'_ She felt Stefan stiffen in her arms.

"I... I can't do that…" The words aggravated her. She cut her wrist with her nails, and blood spilled out immediately.

"Hurry up, before it heals." He looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm a werewolf, whatever. Hurry The Hell Up!" Stefan hesitated for a second, but with the smell of blood his blood-lust soon took over and he bit down on her opening. The opening allowed him easy access. The effects were almost immediate; he savoured the taste of her blood which tasted like the delicacy of the gods. This was different; he tasted her essence, her spirit, everything about her. She tasted good.

The thing that surprised Hayley was that there was no pain; in fact it gave her nostalgia for more. No clear thoughts roamed her head, as a moan escaped her lips unconsciously. She wanted to touch his hair, to take hold of him, and then it ended abruptly. A feeling of emptiness filled her as Stefan stood up straight. She looked at his eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Yes, she had seen the face vampires make when their hunger takes over. But never had their eyes been so full of darkness, it was as if he was a different being. But the thought disappeared as his eyes returned to normal. his eyes were so innocent now, she felt attracted to them. He looked at her for a moment as if examining her soul, but it only excited her. _'Control yourself Hayley...'_

"Sorry, I could have drank you dry," Hayley wouldn't have cared, the feeling she had felt was too good to comprehend.

"But you didn't. Besides I will regain my blood quickly don't worry. That's a good thing about being a werewolf,"

"Your blood, it was... amazing." Her face turned red as he said that.

"Well, I guess werewolf blood has a better taste,"

"I guess. I'll get you some food." Hayley nodded at his suggestion. The difference in his speed was obvious, and he seemed to glow and was a completely different person then earlier. The sweet smell of spices filled the kitchen, and she waited patiently for her food.

**[X]**

"Oh my god! This is really amazing! What is it called?"

"Pappardelle with braised Marsala chicken breast, sun dried tomato, and pecorino cheese," responded Stefan with a smile. "It is an Italian dish that I learned a while back,"

"Well I guess I should make you cook for me from now on," respond Hayley while covering her mouth causing Stefan to chuckle. She finished her food quickly. "Like I said before; this is delicious!"

"Thanks for the compliment. The last person I made this for was..." His voice trailed off, and she could sense his pain.

"She doesn't deserve you. It may take time, but you will get over it. And sorry, but your brother Damon is a complete dick,"

"I will never forgive him for this..."

"You shouldn't... But I am amazed by your control. If I had been me, I would have ripped his head off,"

"I learned from previous mistakes not to let my savage side out... I made some terrible choices, of which I regret immensely,"

"Well we all make mistakes, and maybe I'll share mine with you in the future," She looked at her watch and notice it was 6:27p.m "Holy Shit I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"I need to meet Caroline at the Mystic Grill and clear some things out with her before Klaus goes and does something stupid,"

"Uh, okay. I'll take you, I need some fresh air,"

"You don't have to I can walk,"

"Don't worry, it would be a pleasure," replied Stefan.

"Okay then but we need to hurry up." Stefan nodded and told her to wait outside while he went and got his car from the back. In a minute the sound of a car roared to life and in a few seconds was right next to her. She got in quickly, and as her foot left the pavement the car jolt forward with great speed. "I said quickly, but don't try killing me," Gasped Hayley.

"Sorry." He glanced at her. "Maybe you should put a seat-belt on then."

"I was just messing with you. I'm a werewolf that is not going to make a difference." she examined the interior of the car "Ooh! A 1963 Porsche 356B Karman Coupe. Nice," She ran a hand along the side.

'You know your cars," respond Stefan next to her.

"Yeah I know my stuff," Small talk was made and before she knew it, they had pulled up in front of the Mystic Grill. "Do you want to join us?"

"Ehh, I don't know..."

"Come on, you have nothing to lose," Stefan seemed to think about but then she saw him tense. His eyes were at a couple who were by the entrance of the grill. She immediately knew who they were, she had seen Damon before. The figure next to him was new to her, but by judging on Stefan's eyes, she knew it had to be Elena. The pain in his eyes caused anger to swell up in her. "I think you should go," she said in in a serious but soft tone. Stefan silently agreed by starting his car. She looked back at the pair and saw Elena was staring at them. "Look, I'll drop by tomorrow," With that she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and got off. Stefan sat there for a while, lost. But he soon returned to reality and sped away. The look on Elena's face was all too rewarding. _'That will teach her, cold-hearted bitch.'_ She brushed pass the couple completely ignoring Elena's death glare.

She spotted Caroline who was seated alone taking a sip from her drink. She made her way towards her. "You're late," stated Caroline in an irritated voice.

"Sorry, I checked up on Stefan and I guess time flew by faster than I expected," Caroline smiled at his name.

"Thank you for that. I've been so busy. How is he?"

"Well his better now. You wouldn't even be able to imagine how weak he was when I got there,"

"You said he's better now," Caroline asked wearily.

"Yes, he was able to feed." she unconsciously covered her wrist with her long-sleeve even though the mark had healed. The small gesture was observed by Caroline. But her thoughts were interrupted as a growl escaped Hayley's lips. Caroline turned to look at the directions her eyes were facing and Elena Gilbert greeted her eyes, and next to her was Damon.

"How dare she show her face here?" Caroline uttered in a disgusted tone.

"I really should rip her head off."

"You know she's a vampire now, don't you?"

"That wouldn't stop me, you know what I am." Caroline examined her with understanding.

"Hey look, she isn't worth it. Stefan can get better."

"Stefan dropped me off, and was thinking of entering. But then he saw her outside with Damon. It was painful to watch him dissolve,"

"She has lost many friends; deserves it in my opinion," The couple had sat down and were ordering their food. Caroline noticed that Elena kept glancing at Hayley with a look of anger. "Any idea why she's mad at you?" whispered Caroline.

"I think I know why," responded Hayley with a smirk.

"What did you do?"

"Anyways, let's talk about why I called you over here,"

"But..."

"Nope," retorted Hayley. "So I came here because Klaus has gotten the impression I've slept with Tyler. I just want to get things straight before he tries doing anything stupid,"

"I see. He just won't take no huh?

"No, and he would kill me if he found out that I told you this,"

"Don't worry. Nothing will escape my lips."

"What do you think of Klaus?" asked Hayley with a smile.

"His stuck up."

"You know his trying to change for you."

"Yeah I know." Caroline looked took a sip from her glass. "Would you like me to order you anything?"

"No, but thank you; I already ate at Stefan's house," She saw a smile appear on Caroline's face. "Don't say anything. He was just thanking me for help. I see why he has so many friends, such a gentlemen," A yawn escaped Hayley's mouth.

"Tired?"

"Yeah sorry; haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days."

"It's not a problem. I'll take you to your place,"

"It's no need I can walk,"

"No no no no no. You are coming with me missy," stated Caroline, who had stood up and started pulling Hayley's hand.

"Ugghhh Whatever," She pulled her hand out Caroline's and followed on. Let's go then,"

_-The Next Day-_

"Wow you've really tidied up," The house was spotless, and she could for the first time see how authentic it actually was.

"Yeah, you said you were dropping by and I didn't want it messy like yesterday,"

"It's really beautiful. Thanks for the consideration,"

"No problem. So what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. How about camping? You need to free your mind and get away from this place,"

"Interesting suggestion," Responded Stefan while rubbing his chin.

"Forget that, too boring. How about a road-trip," They both turned towards the source of the voice. The owner wore a smirk and stilettoes.

"Damn it. I really need to learn to lock my doors," stated Stefan in a irritated tone.

"Elena?" The name escaped as a growl from Hayley's mouth.

"Never, to think I grew to hold respect for her. How pathetic. You, can call me Katherine Pierce."

**A/N- So I'm wondering, what do you think?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I still don't know If Hayley has actually slept with Tyler. BUT in this she hasn't so whatever.****  
**

**My schedule is full most of the time. D:  
**


	2. Emotions

**A/N- Part two. I must tell you I take a lot of liberty in my stories. And this is rated 'M' so be warned.**_  
_

**Thanks again to my beta HyaHya.  
**

**Disclaimer- Vampire diaries does not belong to me... sadly.  
**

Chapter 2 - Emotions

_-Three Hours Earlier-_

-Caroline-

_'Ughh, school again!'_ screamed in her mind as her eyes flew open. She just stayed there in her bed for ten minutes; finally she got the strength and picked herself up. _'Well at least its only two days of school.'_ Winter break started in a couple of days and that meant she could be her old self for a few of days. Most of the leaves had already fallen, and those that remained wouldn't last much longer. She lazily got her towel and went for a quick shower. The water felt great and in no time she was full of energy again. She decided upon wearing tight jeans with a tight thermal shirt. It felt nice and she skipped downstairs. She got herself a granola bar and left the house. It had been sunny, rainy, then fosty and then the process repeated itself again. The weather had never been like this before, but it didn't bother Caroline. One thing was for sure though Caroline loved walking. Her phone rang; a smile grew as Hayley's name appeared on the screen. "Good Morning. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" asked Caroline in a chirpy tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Good morning. I'm having a problem,"

Caroline's pace slowed down and her smile drooped. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well I promised Stefan I'll drop by today and well I'm nervous," The last couple of words came out barely audible. A grin appeared on Caroline's face as she resumed her previous speed.

"Aw, has little miss tomboy fallen for Stefan?" Teased Caroline secretly pleased at the romance brewing between her two friends.

"Shut up. I've only known him since yesterday. It's...it's too soon," But there was doubt in her voice.

"It's okay, don't worry. You aren't the only one who has fallen for his charms," She heard Hayley growl at her end of the phone. "He most likely will be staying at home like he did last Thursday and Friday. Which means you can drop by earlier,"

"Okay then whatever. It still doesn't solve my nervousness but I'll make do. Bye," She ended the call before Caroline could dismiss herself.

_'Well then. That wasn't very nice.' _Her thoughts drifted off and before she knew it she was walking down the hallways of Mystic Falls High School. It was a little crowded causing Caroline to realize that she had almost been late. As she headed for her locker she found that it was blocked by Elena. Caroline stopped when a feet away from her. "What do you want?" asked Caroline annoyed a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I just want to talk to one of my friends,"

"Well I'm certainly not one of them! After what you did, I can't even look at you without being revolted," The statement was harsh but true. She saw Elena grimace at her words.

"A little harsh don't you think?"

"Hmm… let me think…" Caroline pretended to ponder for a second. "Uhh no,"

"Whatever Caroline, I came because I saw Stefan with this one girl, and…"

"You mean Hayley?"

"Well if that's her name then yes. But I think she might be a bad influence on him." Caroline's mouth gabbed at this. The urge to rip her head off was unbearable but Caroline decided as much as she wanted to crush the girl she would restrain herself.

"You, you got to be fucking kidding me!? Elena, bad influence!? Really?!" The questions were screamed at Elena, who was now backing away from Caroline's locker. Eyes were on them, but Caroline didn't care.

"Look, I just wanted to point that out. Besides, she's a human, it's not like he will be able to stay with her forever,"

"That didn't stop him for falling in love with you. Besides don't worry she's a werewolf,"

"Wait what? That isn't safe!"

"Like you'd care," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Look I don't know what is happening between them, they just started talking recently, but I think his better off with her, seeing as you broke his heart and stomped on it," Caroline was getting beyond angry now. "Elena, just go,"

"I need you to tell him something,"

"You can do that yourself bitch,"

"He won't answer my calls, or texts. He hasn't come to school the past couple of days,"

"That isn't my business; now get out before I end up doing something that I've wanted to do since I saw you today,"

"Maybe one day... your forgive me,"

"Yeah, maybe one day but not anytime soon," Elena didn't respond and left. The bell rang a couple seconds later. Caroline gathered her books and left to class.

_-Right after Katherine's Arrival-_

-Katherine-

It was dead silent. Katherine smiled as Hayley tried to process the information. Stefan was who broke the silence. "Why are you back again, Katerina?"

She growled at this. "Come on. After all the time we spent together especially right before homecoming. I thought you would be nicer by now. And you know I don't like you calling me by that name,"

"You still didn't answer my question," responded Stefan dryly. Hayley just stood there with her arms crossed a stern look on her face.

"I heard what happened. You may still think I never truly loved you, but you are mistaken,"

"Klaus is still looking for you, it isn't safe," Stefan responded in a worried tone trying to ignore her.

"That is why we need to leave quickly my love," She saw Hayley tense at her last words, causing Katherine to smirk. Stefan used to this from Katherine paid no attention. _'He is so oblivious. I feel sorry for her... not really.'_

"Who said we're leaving?"

"Oh come on Stefan you can't be stuck here all the time," He didn't respond immediately. She turned towards Hayley's direction. "And you are?"

"Call me Hayley,"

"Well then Hayley. What do you think?"

"It's all up to Stefan." Both turned and waited for Stefan's response. His pale face showed no emotion.

"I… I don't know, A big decision don't you think?"

"Come on Stefan. You need to get out of this place. It's for your own good," He seemed to soften his expression. Hayley soon aided her cause.

"And besides, a road trip would be awesome," Katherine Rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, if it was just Stefan and me,'_

Stefan swiftly made his decision."Whatever. We need to get out of Mystic Falls as quickly as possible. I don't want Klaus finding you,"

"Nice to know you still care for me,"

"I've always cared, it's just you who hasn't," She had heard those words many of times and they deeply hurt her, She had always loved him but knew that she had made her mistakes, mistakes that she would forever regret. "I guess I have to go fill out some paper work at school. How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know… put a little more than a month and a half to be sure," The words came out cold.

"Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," His voice sounding genuinely concerned._ 'Not like I can go to any other place._' He walked towards the front door. As he opened it he turned around. "It's nice seeing you again," She felt her stomach flutter. But he was gone before she could respond, leaving her alone with Hayley.

"So, Katerina… You're the girl that Klaus is looking for," Hayley's voice startled her.

"Don't call me that," growled Katherine.

"It fits you well,"

"Don't test my patience. You have no idea what I'm capable of,"

"You are very uptight," Katherine snarled at the comment. "But, I guess you can't control it, like you couldn't control sleeping with both the Salvatores'." It was a low blow and anger flared up. Katherine lunged at Hayley who barely parried her attack with extraordinary speed.

"Your, not human…" There was look on her face of amazement.

"Kind of stating the obvious don't you think?"

"I don't like your attitude,"

"And I don't like yours Miss uptight vampire." They glared at each other, waiting for any form of attack. Hayley started backing away, Katherine soon discovered why, even though she fed right before entering Mystics Falls. Her fangs were now showing and bloodlust was taking over. She looked at Hayley's upper arm and noticed a gash. _'Guess she didn't fully parry my attack.'_ Hayley now bore a scared look on her face.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off," Growled Katherine, and with one quick motion had her fangs in Hayley's arm.

_-Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High School-_

-Stefan-

Stefan's fingers were clenched together, his fist shaking from the pure anger. Eyes stared at him as he walked down the hall, many full of sympathy. The looks disgusted him. Not that he hated the people, it's just he was never a big fan of sympathy. He would have never expected Elena to do what she did, but even so, that wasn't the reason he hadn't wanted to leave the manner. Urges had sprung up, urges that had led him to commit hideous crimes in the past. He didn't want to go back to being that, even if it meant his death. But Hayley arrived in the nick of time; he now saw no need to die. _'Hayley and Katherine… Road trip... seems unreal. I haven't enjoyed myself for a while. I guess it's a good idea.'_ His speed increased as he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible; the stares were already getting on his nerves, and he didn't know if he could hold his anger for too long. _'I just had to arrive here at lunch-break.' _The main office was a blessed sight.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the attendance lady. She had a modest dress on and wore a smile.

"I am taking a trip and I need the papers because I will be out of school for a while," responded Stefan quickly.

"How long will it be?"

"Lets say two months,"

"Big trip I see," She opened a cabinet and took out some papers handing them to Stefan. "You will need this, and make sure all your teachers fill it out," He didn't want to stay at this school longer than necessary. He looked at her in the eyes and whispered.

"You will fill this out for me, and no questions will be asked," He looked away and soon after the lady sprung back.

"You know what, I'll feel this out for you; I bet you have a lot of stuff to do,"

"Thank you very much," He turned around and walked out, a grin on his face. _'I haven't felt this powerful in forever. But it feels good.' _

"Oh. My. God. Stefan!" He cringed at the familiar voice, and before he knew it he was being attacked by a loving Caroline.

"Shh, this isn't the time to be affectionate," A hurt look appeared on Caroline's face. "I just don't want Elena getting wind that I'm here,"

"Oh, okay," Responded Caroline in a chirpy tone still bubbling with excitement. "So what brings you here?"

The thought of lying to her crossed his mind but was swiftly thrown out of the table. He knew Hayley would end up telling her anyways. "Just going on a road-trip with Hayley," He found no need of mentioning Katherine.

"Aww so cute," She said with a smile, Stefan stiffened at this. "Well, I mean, um anyways..."

"It's okay, but nothing is happening between us," Caroline didn't respond and left it at that. _'Smart choice.'_ He examined her. "As much as I'll love to stay and chat, I need to get going,"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Depends what it is,"

"I just want you to at least answer my calls. Fuck Elena, you will see me as the caller id and just accept it. What do you think, can you do that?" Caroline was a good friend and there was no way he could deny her the request.

"I promise," She jumped on him again hugging him tightly. "I'll be back, I won't leave indefinitely," he got out with a rasp.

"I know you wouldn't do that, but I'm going to miss you,"

"I'm going to miss you too," He saw her eyes start to tear up. "Please don't cry, you're going to make me feel bad,"

"They are tears of happiness, your moving on, and the means so much," He hugged her back as fiercely as she was him but he needed to get going, so he let go and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back," he turned and walked down the hallway.

-Back in the Salvatore Manor-

-Hayley-

She couldn't believe what was happening, or even how long it had been since it had started. Katherine's fangs were deep in her upper-arm close to her neck, tasting and drinking her blood. The sensation was so intense that she was holding on to a nearby coffee-table. It felt amazing and the thought troubled her. When Stefan had done this, she felt safe and more at ease, he had been gentle. But Katherine, she was anything but that, she was dominate and aggressive. And then she saw how both Stefan and Katherine balanced each-other out. She didn't want it to end and by the way Katherine was drinking her blood, she could tell she didn't want to either. But the sensation was gone as Katherine jumped off of her when the sound of a lamp breaking was heard. Hayley saw that she had knocked over a lamp. _'Damn it hands.'_ Katherine was now on the opposite side of the room with a confused and lost look on her face. The lamp was left forgotten and Hayley couldn't think of what to say. But there was no need as the sound of Hayley's phone ringing was heard. She picked up her phone and answered it swiftly while keeping both her eyes fixed on Katherine. "Hello, who is it?"

"Hayley, it's me Stefan,"

"Oh hi Stefan, How is the school thing going,"

"It went pretty well; I'll be there in around five minutes,"

"Thanks for telling me,"

"It's good to know that Katherine hasn't killed you though,"

"Doesn't mean she hasn't tried," responded Hayley with a strain.

"Wait what?!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. We kind of broke a lamp though," She responded taking her eyes off Katherine and looking at the mess but before Stefan could respond Katherine had taken her phone out of her hand and was back to the other side of the room.

"It was all her fault. She broke it not me, she's a klutz in case you didn't know," Hayley tried running towards Katherine, but Katherine wouldn't stay put. She couldn't make out Stefan's response but saw Katherine giggle. "Don't worry, I promise I won't kill her," A few seconds passed and then Katherine's once again responded. "See you in a bit, love," The last word irritated her beyond belief. Katherine tossed Hayley her phone back, and walked towards the kitchen with a small sway of her hips, that Hayley paid no attention to. At least that's what she told herself. Hayley soon followed after.

"Get me something to drink,"

"Why should I?" asked Katherine.

"You drank my fucking blood you cunt," Spewed out Hayley in an irritated tone not bothering to even try and censor her language.

"Wow, who's the uptight one now," Responded Katherine with a smirk. "But whatever, I guess you might need a drink," Katherine got some wine from a bottom cabinet, but stood there for a few seconds as if examining something. As she came back Hayley notice the wine was the same mark as the one Stefan had broken yesterday.

"I never said it had to be alcoholic," stated Hayley.

"You never said it couldn't be,"

"Whatever," Katherine poured out wine in two glasses. She handed one to Hayley and both took a sip.

"Stefan bought two of these ones back when he was with me. And I know that Elena dislikes wine, so I'm wondering. Why he would open one for you?"

""I...um..." Hayley couldn't stop stuttering.

"Don't worry; I already promised Stefan I wouldn't kill you, I'm just wondering," Hayley relaxed at this. "Doesn't mean I can't leave you almost dead though," stated Katherine with a serious look on her face. Hayley didn't know what to think about the threat.

"Pay no attention to her Hayley. She is just messing with you." Hayley smiled as Stefan walked into the kitchen. She got up to hug him but was intercepted by Katherine. Stefan seemed surprise by the hug, but returned her gesture. Hayley didn't how long it took, but by the time Katherine pulled away she had a smirk on her face_. 'I really hate you Katherine, I really do.'_ Katherine didn't leave his side and Hayley felt a rush of Jealousy hit her. As Stefan started walking towards the stairs, Hayley saw her chance and technically launched herself at Stefan, whilst pushing Katherine aside. The hug was so unexpected that Stefan fell on the floor with Hayley on top of him._ 'Shit, fucking jealousy.' _She was mad at herself, but her thoughts disappeared as Stefan hugged her back laughing. "Kind of aggressive, aren't you?" he chuckled out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough," responded Hayley.

"No worries it's okay." Stefan held the hug tightly and Hayley felt comforted and happy.

"Uhmm, excuse me, back to the real world," Stated an irritated Katherine a hint of jealousy in her voice. Hayley felt Stefan's arms fall off her and she reluctantly pulled herself up. He was soon standing up, with a smile that stopped her heart. "Time to get going," Katherine's voice echoed through the kitchen once again.

"Yeah, I know, I'll go pack," responded Stefan while stretching.

"You don't need to pack a lot. I don't want anything to slow us down," Stefan ran up the stairs to his room, leaving Katherine and Hayley alone. Hayley had forgotten about clothes and cursed herself, Katherine took notice. "Don't worry; you can wear some of mine. I guess it will fit you. We'll pick up new clothes on the way," The offer seemed sincere shockingly enough.

"Thank you," mumbled Hayley, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah yeah, don't ever push me again though," Hayley couldn't help but smiling, but she didn't respond. Time passed both ended up on opposite sides of the room. The broken Lamp reminded her of what had happened earlier and her face started turning a crimson red.

"So, I'll put the stuff in my car and we can get going," stated Stefan as he walked down the stairs.

"No, we are not taking your little ladybug car," retorted Katherine with a stern look. Stefan looked like he was at a loss of what to say. "We are taking my Mercedes," Stefan now bored a even more bewildered look on his face. "What, you think I'm stupid enough to bring my Porsche? Klaus would find out in a heartbeat,"

"If you say so,"

"Let's get going then," Katherine turned and headed for the back door. "I parked the car in the forest. I didn't want to take any chances," Stefan followed soon after and Hayley walked by his side. She couldn't help but stare at Katherine who walked with great confidence. Her stilettoes matched her outfit perfectly, but Katherine found her admiring the body rather than the costume and subconsciously kicked herself. _'What the hell is going on with me? I am not supposed to be feeling these things.'_ The car came into view a couple minutes later and Hayley admired its beauty.

"A Mercedes-Benz S-Class," stated Katherine as if reading her mind.

"Very nice," responded Hayley with a smile. Katherine unlocked the car a Stefan had put his suitcase in the car and held a door open for Hayley before she could even process the the information.

"Always the gentlemen," teased Katherine.

"You like it though, don't you?" retorted Stefan. Katherine turned away hiding what Hayley could only make out as a blush. The interior of the car was amazing and spacious Stefan offered the front seat for her but she declined it and he sat in the back with her. Katherine paid no attention and before Hayley knew it the car pulled away. The streets passed by as a blur, and Hayley held on to Stefan's hands tightly. He held her back tightly without hesitation. _'Oh my god... I really am falling for him.'_

**A/N- Review please. I really look forward to your opinion, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. _  
_**


	3. Friendship

**A/N- for those who have read this from ch 1, think you should re-read the first two chapters. I changed some things. Not much a but a few. And I added a little bit of background in ch1's A/N. **

**So yeah. here it is though. I give My thanks to my beta HyaHya. **

**Disclaimer- Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me.  
**

Chapter 3 – Friendship

_-In Katherine's Car-_

-Katherine-

"Are you just going to ignore all your calls?" asked Katherine in an irritated tone.

"It's Elena. The only reason I haven't turned off my phone is because I promised Caroline I would return her calls."

"Yeah, yeah Stefan, whatever," The phone stopped ringing and Katherine looked at the rear view mirror examining both Hayley and Stefan. Hayley had fallen asleep after the first hour of the drive, and now had her head laid down on Stefan's upper arm, gripping it as if there was no tomorrow. _'Damn, she's a deep sleeper.'_ Stefan just kept looking at the trees passing, as if thinking about something. After what seemed like forever she broke the silence. "So when did you meet Hayley?"

"She came to check on me yesterday, and well, we hit it off, I guess." responded Stefan while still looking at the road.

"She's something else. She isn't human, I know that for sure."

"Yeah, I know she is a werewolf."

"Really, she's a werewolf?" A bewildered Katherine responded.

"I know, for some reason I couldn't tell what she was. The only reason I found out was because she told me."

"Interesting" responded Katherine while returning her eyes to the road. _'That explains why her arm has healed so quickly…'_

"So where are we heading?"

"I don't know. I need to find a map."

"Why a map, you're car has a GPS."

"Blimey Stefan, have you ever had a road trip?" She looked at him again from the rear view mirror and noticed he was now facing her. "No GPS, Just giant maps, crashing weddings, catching stuff on fire, crappy motels, junk food, and just pure enjoyment. Get ready my love; this will be a trip you will never forget."

"I don't think catching stuff on fire is supposed to be part of a road trip Katerina."

"I don't think you should be calling me Katerina."

"Yeah and I don't think you should call me love."

"It seems like we're at a stalemate... love." retorted Katherine with a smile. Focusing on the road again she drove until a small town came into view. It was getting dark, and there was no way in hell that she would be sleeping in a car. She parked by a fast food place. "Can you look around town for a motel and then get a map with roads. I'll get Hayley something to eat."

"No problem and thank you for not killing her." responded Stefan while getting his arm off Hayleys grip.

"Well, I promised, but you need to control her tongue." He quickly opened the door and walked out, leaving Katherine alone with a sleeping Hayley. _'She looks so… innocent but damn she has a big mouth; needs to learn to shut up at times.'_ She was cute Katherine had to admit and a remembrance of what had happened earlier today stuck to her mind. Something about her blood had tasted so weird, and she knew that she would have to be careful when she was around her. Trying to forget about it, she looked back towards the direction Stefan had headed, but he was far gone. After a couple of minutes Hayley's bodies started rustling and she stretched her arms as she woke up. "About time you woke up. You won't be able to get any sleep at night if you sleep in the daytime werewolf."

"Whatever Katerina," sighed Hayley out while covering her mouth. Katherine wanted to snarl but she kept it to herself. Hayley looked around and found Stefan gone. "Where's Stefan?" Katherine saw a hint of sadness on her face and for some ungodly reason wanted to comfort her.

"He went to get some things. I promised to get you something to eat, so here we are." Hayley wore a questioning look. "Don't worry, it isn't a trap." Hayley nodded and followed Katherine out of the car and into the fast food restaurant.

"Ah, the sweet smell of burgers." stated Hayley happily as she got in line.

"Order me whatever you're having." ordered Katherine as she passed her some money.

"Um, okay." Hayley got her orders over with and sat down opposite of Katherine with a excited expression on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I have my reasons." Katherine raised an eyebrow wondering what she was hiding, but at the moment had many other questions she wanted answered.

"So what do you think about the situation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole heartbroken Stefan thing,"

"Well, I hate Elena, what she did was wrong." Katherine waited a while before responding.

"I really don't think Stefan deserves what is happening to him, but I have to say Elena was never going to be his. It was bound to happen; her and Damon were just meant for each other. But that doesn't mean I don't want to rip Elena to shreds though."

"Damon's his brother; he should not have done that."

"Hey, I'm not defending him. But it's my fault too. You already know that I played around with both brothers. Damon came to me first and well stuff happened. You already know that details. Then Stefan came, and well that was a different story. I fell in love with him. I should have just let Damon go, but I didn't. He spent the rest of his existence in love with me thinking that I loved him back. Finding out that the person you love for that long doesn't love you back is devastating. Not that I really care what others think, but still. They can do what they want. I just want Stefan to be happy, and I have my chance to show him that I have always loved him." Hayley shifted in her chair.

"You should have done that long ago." Responded Hayley a little irritated.

"I know and that's a mistake I will never forget. But one thing is for sure. I will not give up this time, I don't care who gets in my way." Hayley didn't respond to that. "You helped him and that's great. But, don't think I will give him up."

"Don't think I won't either." Stated Hayley dryly,

"Do you have any idea why Stefan is so different? And I mean physically. He is quicker than he used to be. A little too fast…" Hayley looked outside the glass for a second trying to avoid eye contact. Their order was announced and Hayley got up before Katherine could interrogate her any further. When she returned she had a scared expression, and as she sat down with the food. "Tell me what you know Hayley." ordered Katherine.

"I… I gave him my blood-"

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Katherine, causing many heads to look in their direction. Hayley started melting down on her seat trying to get further away from Katherine.

"He... he needed it…" responded Hayley in a barely audible tone. "He was mummifying and extremely weak." The people around them went back to their business.

Katherine not wanting the attention responded in a low voice. "He can't have blood. Especially in the state he was in. You have done something you cannot even understand werewolf."

"Why? I know he was a ripper, but his not that monster anymore. Besides Caroline has told me he has been drinking blood, or had been drinking human blood, trying to moderate so that the other him won't consume him."

"You pathetic werewolf, there's a reason why. He can drink Elena's, because she's a doppelganger, she is me. I turned Stefan; his had my blood in him. Elena's blood isn't going to make him want to kill; it will have its affects but it would be more of a aphrodisiac. He and I share a bond. He may have learned to control his lust at some extent from those blood bags, but that doesn't change the fact that the ripper Stefan is still somewhere in him. He has anger inside that could erupt any second. Your werewolf blood would be like nothing he has ever tasted."

"He was dying..." responded Hayley knowing that it was a futile excuse.

"Do you really think that makes a difference? He has just gotten his heart broken. He isn't like Damon or other vampires. When we get mad we act upon it, we don't have the patience. But Stefan, he is pure of heart. Part of the reason I fell in love with him is because of that, but it is also his curse. He will forever remember what he has done and what has been done to him. Through the years I have seen his heart crack multiple times. His hated the fact that he is a vampire nearly all of his existence. He is hiding the anger right now, but it will grow. His hunger even though under control now can be triggered with a wrong move. Your intentions may have been good, but you might have unleashed something both of us can't stop." Katherine's eyes pierced Hayley.

"I trust him, and you should too. We can make him see that his life is not a curse and if we work together, we can mend his heart." The words were coming out with such hope, that it surprised the vampire.

Katherine looked at her and even through the anger she felt sympathy for her. _'It isn't her fault... how could she have known.'_ She grabbed a fry and tossed it to her mouth. "I do not blame you, but we will have to work together, because if not he will fall to darkness of which he cannot comeback. I trust you on this, don't make me regret it." Time passed and not a word was said. The sounds of children echoed through the restaurants. "You said Stefan was mummifying, correct?"

"Yeah,"

"That isn't supposed to be possible... It can take us years until we start to mummify. We may not be able to even move after a few weeks, but we never mummify so quickly."

"So what do you think is wrong?"

"I have no idea, but something is terribly off. How did you find out about Stefan's situation?" asked Katherine.

"Klaus sent me, he was worried." Katherine grimaced at this.

_'Why would he care?'_ Rain had started to pour outside and it sounded like a melody to Katherine's ears. She had always enjoyed the soft music of rain, but at that instant a more urgent matter needed her attention. "Did he say anything else?"

"He stated that Stefan wasn't going to survive long without feeding."

"So he knew that there was something off with him, interesting. Like I said earlier, I trust you on this, and together we will find what is happening."

"Drama on the first day, what luck I have." responded Hayley while taking a small bite off her burger. Katherine could help but let out a small laugh.

"Life with Stefan is never easy Munchkin."

"Munchkin?"

"You can't seem to stop calling me Katerina, so I am using that as your name." retorted Katherine with a cynical eye, glad that the conversation about Stefan was put aside.

"Whatever Katerina, can I focus on my food, it's getting cold."

"You may continue my servant." stated Katherine in a playful tone. Hayley paid no attention and started eating her food with small bites. "You don't need to eat with manners, it's a fast food restaurant lighten up." Hayley started speed through and Katherine soon joined her. _'She isn't so bad after-all I guess. But... this Stefan thing really worries me...'_

_-Meanwhile in Mystic Falls-_

-Klaus-

"What do you want?" Asked Caroline whilst checking the time with her phone.

"Well you said we could talk. Remember?" Responded Klaus with a small smile, she motioned him in and quickly found the loveseat. Caroline closed the door and stood in front of Klaus with her arms crossed.

"So spill it."

"It was just an excuse to get to talk to you."

"Are you serious? Don't you have anybody else to go bother."

"Oh calm down Caroline. It's not like you don't like my presence anyways." Stated a cocky Klaus,

"Be serious Klaus."

"So Stefan has left Mystic Falls. Good for him." A questioning look appeared on Caroline's face.

"You know he's long gone."

"You need to have more faith in me. I find out everything, but sadly he didn't even say good bye to me, I am hurt." Klaus made a sad expression that caused Caroline to laugh.

"Well what, you think he really wants to talk to anybody?"

"You have a point." He stared at her for a moment and then continued "So in serious matters. When are you going to announce your love towards me?" Caroline was startled at the question, but Klaus held a serious look which needed answering.

"We've already talked about this. My heart belongs to Tyler." Caroline noticed a look of disgust on his face.

"He can't come back. I didn't want to tell you this but no spell Bonnie can do, will bring him back. A vampire, that's a different story, we are already dead, but even so it's nearly impossible. With a werewolf, it is like a completely different person. They are no longer themselves; all that is left is the hatred for what they are." Klaus paused for a second letting Caroline process the information. "Your love for him may have been strong, but all you would do if you were to bring him back would be cursing him." Caroline felt the depression hit her.

"So... so he can't come back." cried out, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Klaus was immediately by her side. She hugged him and silently cried.

"Now, now everything will be fine. You will move on, love. Tyler grew to become a good friend, but he is gone, we can't stay and mourn forever." She gave a small no as she backed away.

"I need to be alone." she said in a whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm here for you, remember that." He walked up to her and kissed her forehead before speeding away. He kept on rushing until he was at the old Salvatore estate. The trees surrounding it, he could hear the crickets chirping their little songs. _'This isn't supposed to be happening.' _He punched a hole through a tree angrily. He examined the ruins; it was one of the few things he found that could distract him. _'I should have told her this in the beginning, I kind of did say it bluntly I suppose. It would have been much easier if I would have said it in a nicer tone. She is bringing back a part of me that should have died a long time ago.' _He hit his head in disappointment. A noise disrupted his thinking and he turned around. "You aren't as stealthy as you think Damon."

"I try my best." Responded the vampire, he wore a weak smile. Klaus didn't respond. He was a little disgusted at Damon's actions. Stefan was his only true friend, well if you took away the times he tried killing Klaus. "Not you to. Come on!"

"What do you expect? I mean, he found you guys you know. Commuting the deed, putting it in, doing the naughty, shaging, playing peek and poke, doing the horizontal mambo."

"Okay I get it."

"Look I can't help you right now Damon, this is between you and him. But if I had my way, you would be dead right now. Hopefully you can redeem yourself. It would be nice if you two made up. He has left town, but you can't just, not talk to each other."

"I am not known for apologies."

"Do what you want Damon, but I think he deserves at least that. And leave, because I have this urge to kill, right now, and a vampire wouldn't be that bad."

_-Back in the small town-_

-Stefan-

"So how was the food?" asked Stefan as he entered the Mercedes. Katherine and Hayley were deep in a conversation when he had gotten there.

"It was really good, I ended up ordering three times sorry, this werewolf hunger gets a little intense." responded Hayley. Katherine chuckled in the driver-seat.

"We might end up spending most of our money on her. " Katherine teased, she was in a decent mood and Stefan smiled at the friendship that was growing. She started the car and Stefan informed her as to the location of the motel.

"You guys seem to be hitting it off." He chuckled for a while. Hayley was once again in the back seat with him and was now texting someone. "Are you going to make some best friend bracelets?"

"Shut it Stefan, we talked nothing more." growled Katherine. Hayley's phone vibrated and a few seconds later she elbowed him and he looked in her direction. She was holding out her phone to him. He gave her a questioning look she mouthed out the words 'Klaus' and he swiftly took hold of it.

"What do I owe the displeasure of this call for?" Katherine now had her eyes glued on him through the rear-view mirror.

"That's not a way to treat an old friend."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to wish you a good trip,"

"You have something planned, don't you?"

"Nope, as much as I'll love to terrorize people, something else is keeping me in check."

"Caroline." responded Stefan with a grin.

"She's one reason. But something else is happening. I can't put my finger on what it is. But that's all; I just wanted to wish you my best. Oh, and don't forget to give Hayley and Katerina my blessings."

"You know?"

"I'm not an idiot Stefan. Have fun." Klaus ended the call and Stefan handed Hayley her phone back and he knew she wanted to know what it was about. They had already arrived at the motel and Katherine was staring back at him.

"He knows you're with me Katherine."

"Can't ever hide from that bastard,"

"His not coming after you, he wishes us our best."

"I don't trust him"

"He stated that something is happening, and he doesn't know quite yet, any ideas?"

"No, nothing I know about." Stefan just nodded and got out with his suitcase and one of Katherine's, he motioned them to follow him. As they entered the room he saw a grim expression appeared on Katherine's face.

"I thought you said crappy motels were part of the list." said Stefan as he laid the suitcases on the ground

"But I have standards."

"Beggars can't be choosers." He knew he would have a problem when he saw the room, but it was the best in town. There were no hotels so that wasn't even a option. _'She is always so picky.'_ Katherine changed her expression to one of glee.

"Well at least we'll be sharing a bed." She had a sly look to her eyes. There were only two beds and he wasn't going to let any of them sleep on the floor.

"Nice one, but no. I'll be sleeping on the floor." Katherine put a puppy dog face, but Stefan paid no attention to it.

I'll be back soon, A old friend is calling me." declared Hayley as she exited the motel room.

"At least you both are starting to get along."

"Whatever, I guess the Munchkin isn't as bad as I thought."

" Munchkin, wow you already found a nickname for her. This is moving faster then I thought. When is the wedding?" titillated Stefan playfully.

"Shut it, Stefan." Katherine snarled at him

"Hey, calm down, I'm just messing with you." the sound of he door opening ended their conversation. Hayley walked in and plopped herself on a bed.

"What was the call about?" asked Katherine curiously.

"Nothing important."

Stefan already tired and ready to sleep wanted to get the talking over with. "Get comfortable for bed; I'll be in the bathroom. Call me when you're ready."

"It's nothing you haven't seen Stefan. Besides I'm pretty sure you would loooove to see Hayley in all her glory." Katherine teased.

"Katherine!" screamed Hayley throwing a pillow at the vampire, her cheeks crimson red. A chuckle escaped his lips as he left to the bathroom leaving the two girls alone. _'She still hasn't changed, but she always knows how to bring my mood up at least.'_ Time passed and he soon was ready with only boxer. A knock came from the door. Hayley was one the other side with a nightie he knew she would never own.

"Interesting choice of clothing…" He stated in a teasing tone. Hayley seemed to turn even redder then she already was.

"You see Hayley, I told you he would like it." stated Katheine who was already on a bed. Stefan made his way to the floor the cold air not really affecting him Hayley was in her bed soon enough. "Come on Stefan don't be a party pooper. Sleep on the bed."

"I'm going to be okay Katherine."

"You can't sleep there. Hurry up."

"Alright, alright I'll sleep on the bed. "He got up from where he was, but instead of walking towards Katherine direction he went towards Hayley's. Hayley had turned around and was facing away from him, when she felt him get into the bed, he felt her tense up. "Don't worry it's just me."

"You dick." stated an irritated Katherine from the other bed.

"Goodnight to you too Katerina." In all this a smile never left Stefan's face. He knew Hayley was cold even under the blanket; he wrapped his arms around her and started closing his eyes. Her body felt warm and comforting.

"Goodnight Stefan." whispered Hayley so quietly only he could hear.

"Goodnight to you too Munchkin." He whispered back silently. He felt her tense, but the thought was gone as he slowly drifted to his dreams.

**A/N- reviews greatly appreciated. **


	4. Weakness

**A/N- Been a while since I updated. Sorry about that this is the lates istallment. SO i am wondering should I change the tags to Katherine and Hayley? Tis is still about Stefan but I tend to write more focused to them. Plus the pairing won't change. What do you say.**

Chapter 4 - Weakness

-Stefan-

He couldn't help but stare at her face as she snuggled her head closer to his chest. She had woken him up with her movements a couple minutes prior and clung to him as if he was her saviour. A small smile crossed Stefan's lips as she let out a small pout while whimpering something about a psychotic vampire chick. Katherine who was doing her nails on the bed next to his let out a scowl. Said vampires hair was clinging to her body due to its moistness from her recent shower.

"Hey Stefan." The vampire on the bed along smirked. "Why don't you come here with me and we can have some fun?" asked Katherine in a teasing manner. Stefan scoffed and didn't even look back. It was during his small muscle movements that Hayley opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at his chest. Her eyes rose up to meet his and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the realization hit her. She practically flew off the bed, embarrassed beyond belief. The slightly revealing nightie and cold air was forgotten while she kept repeating her apologies as Stefan just told her it was nothing.

Said vampire couldn't help but chuckle as he also got out of bed and stretched his muscles. Katherine, who had been teasing Hayley, focused her brown searching eyes on him. It had been years. Many, many years. Hayley was in the same state of admiring. Stefan was completely oblivious and made his way towards the bathroom to change. After closing the door, Hayley saw Katherine lick her lips and sent a death glare at her direction. The female vampire just let out a fake smile and returned her death glare. After a few minutes of glaring Katherine eased up and showed one of her real smiles. Something that for some odd reason made Hayley smile herself.

"You sure have guts, I must say. I admire that." Katherine stated sincerely, catching Hayley off-guard. "I'm guessing you will need some clothes. Look through my bag and wear anything you like. WE ARE DEFINITELY GOING SHOPPING."

"Thanks... I'll wait until Stefan is done so I can shower."

Katherine was about to say something when Stefan's phone started to vibrate. Katherine checked the I.D and her facial expression immediately became serious.

[X]

Stefan was combing his hair from the quick shower he had just taken when a he felt the temperature in the motel drop. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Quickly putting on a new pair of boxers and pants he walked outside shirtless only to see the room empty with Katherine's screams echoing outside.

-A few minutes prior-

-Katherine-

"What the hell do you want Elena!?" Katherine yelled after walking outside. When she saw that it was Elena who was calling she had immediately left the room with Hayley close behind. Hayley had quickly thrown on the same clothes she had worn the previous day. Katherine had put the phone in speaker mode so that Hayley could hear. Elena was not at all pleased with Katherine answering Stefan's phone.

"What are you doing with Stefan's phone Katherine!"

"None of your damn business." By now the Hayley and Katherine were in the parking lot. Hayley now had a serious expression on her face and Katherine was getting royally pissed off. Yelling echoed across the parking lot for almost a minute. Hayley put her hand on Katherine's shoulder to at least calm her down. Elena who saw her chance to talk again didn't waste it.

"Where are you?"

"Why the hell should I tell you."

"I want to talk to Stefan."

"That's great!" responded Katherine with fake enthusiasm. But her voice quickly turned serious. "Look you little whore. I will not let you talk to Stefan and if you want to keep living you better shut the fuck up and leave him alone. Because one thing is for sure. I am older then you, and that means stronger. I can rip your sorry ass to pieces." Hayley, who had been only a couple of inches away from her, was taken aback by Katherine's threat. Elena in the meanwhile had remained silent and had still not responded. After 15 long seconds she responded.

"Whore! Are you serious? Your no better you pathetic psychotic slut! You played with both their hearts from the beginning! You slept with god knows how many men. And you have the nerve to call me! ME A Whore! You are the worst person he can be with!"

Katherine was now gritting her teeth and Hayley decided to take hold of the phone. Katherine gave it to her with no resistance and kept quiet. Although she and Katherine were not close, she was at least trying to undo her mistakes.

"Katherine is not the same. She wants to change."

"Who are you!?"

"Oh, you don't remember me? The Grill, Stefan dropped me off. I kissed his cheek." The line was silent.

"Where is Stefan?"

"Damn you're persistent. Let's just say we are on a little trip. But we won't let you talk to him. Try all you want Stefan is not yours any more. He is ours." The last word caught everyone off guard. Hayley didn't know why she said that but it seemed to have quieted down Elena.

"What do you mean ours?" Before she could respond Stefan was walking out a confused look on his face. Hayley quickly ended the call and handed the phone to Katherine from behind her back.

"Oh um what are you doing out here Stefan?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well I heard screaming wanted to check what was happening." Hayley glanced at Katherine in her side and found her with a pleading look on her eyes.

"We got into a small disagreement." Responded Hayley soon after, a little too quickly. Stefan narrowed his eyes suspiciously but left it at that. Katherine who had been observing the short conversations saw the quick change in Stefan's personality. She saw coldness in his eyes but it only lasted for a few seconds before they were replaced and he gave a fake smile, one that she was all too familiar with. She couldn't pull the thought of those eyes out her head though. It was the same set of eyes which had stared down on her the day she had reintroduced herself into his life. They were eyes which showed her how much pain she had caused him. Eyes that haunted her dreams every night. Yes, she was manipulative, cunning, and ambitious. But that did not mean she could not love. She loved him more than he could imagine. But he didn't trust her. He had no reason to trust her, and that fact hurt her beyond belief.

Katherine stared down at her feet contemplating if she should tell him the truth. She was tired of lying to him, besides what she had done a few minutes prior was for him; for her Stefan. If she wanted him to trust her, she would have to forget about her pride. She could not continue like this anymore. Stefan was the only one that could make her feel this way. She was supposed to be a cold bitch, a heartless bloodsucking vampire, but he made her feel things she had never felt for anyone else. That, that truly scared her.

"Ste...Stefan. The reason that," She gulped. "We were here is … because Elena called." Katherine was too busy looking at her feet to notice Stefan raising his eyebrow and Hayley wearing a small smile on her face giving an approving nod. Seeing that Katherine was having a hard time she put her hands on her shoulder which caused Katherine to face her. Hayley gave a nod and a smile and started walking back into their room to get a quick shower before changing into a new set of clothes.

Once gone there was an awkward silence for a few minutes which was causing Katherine to give an uncharacteristic fidget. Katherine was once again looking at her feet while berating herself for acting like a little girl. "Why?" Stefan's voice was cold but held a hint of curiosity. She mumbled her response incoherently. "What? Look at me Katherine... please." The request caught Katherine off guard and she lifted her head slowly to see Stefan standing a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed. He had a curious look on his face. There was another long minute of awkward silence with Stefan waiting patiently. It took a while until she finally composed herself, she was glad that Hayley had given her this privacy; the vampire did not want to show any weakness. It was that weakness that had hurt her many times. Finally standing straight and looking into his eyes she started to slowly respond.

"Elena called, and I am guessing she had called a lot by the amount of times you had ignored your calls yesterday." She pauses to take a long breath and continues. "I wanted her to stop. I wanted it just be us; you, me and Hayley. I wanted you to enjoy this trip. But she was messing it up. I wanted her to stop bothering us, to leave us alone. I want you to be happy..." She saw a small smile on Stefan slips as she finished her words. She felt her stomach flutter and inwardly cursed Stefan for being able to do that to her. She hated that he had that much control over her. She barely had time to time to realize he was moving towards her when he had wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug. It was not the same awkward hug he had given her the previous day. This was an affectionate hug, one she had not felt in a long time. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in response and couldn't help but fall into tears as she lived through everything she had done to him. She felt sick with herself and here he was, comforting her. Telling her everything would be okay. She knew she didn't deserve him and yet she couldn't let him go. She needed him, he was her anchor. Her moist hair and tears and gotten a little of Stefan's shirt wet, but he didn't seem to mind he still held her in his strong arms. Those very arms that made her feel safe, god she felt like a weakling. But if this meant being weak, she wouldn't mind being the weakest.

She let out a small disappointed sigh when after a couple minutes he backed away from her. Katherine quickly wiped to tears off her face. Stefan held out his hand which she accepted without a thought, he led her back to the motel and she heard sing in the bathroom and couldn't help but let out a giggle which soon turned to silent laughter that was accompanied by Stefan.

"I'm guessing she didn't expect us to come this early." Katherine couldn't help but nod as the water was turned off. Hayley was still singing and Katherine could honestly say that she was quiet good. It took a few minutes but Hayley finally walked out with a towel around her body and one on her hair. She stopped her singing abruptly as she saw both Katherine and Stefan giving her amused looks. They burst out laughing simultaneously at her expense and she narrowed her eyes at both of them. Stefan got up from Hayley's bed and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked immediately.

"Just to look around before we leave. Besides, you still need to change. I'll be back soon anyway, I also need to look at the map I bought yesterday. Don't want us getting lost or anything." He left quickly leaving her alone with Katherine. Katherine had a faraway look on her face but she could see the traces of tears.

"I won't ask anything if you don't want me too." Hayley was already putting on skinny jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Thank you. All I'm gonna tell you is that, deep down he still cares. Hopefully he will give me the chance to make amends..." Hayley gave Katherine a small reassuring hug while strangely feeling no hint of jealously. The hug was different from Stefan's but it was still much appreciated and Katherine sat sill, her mind travelling at light speed trying to figure out what was happening.

-An Hour Later-

-Hayley-

"Next time Stefan I am looking for the damned hotel or motel. There is no way in hell I am staying in something like that again." They had just signed out of the motel that Stefan had rented for the night and Katherine was back to her normal self. Hayley was now in the passenger seat with Stefan in back of the car. The trio had ate a quick breakfast because Katherine wanted to get on their way. She had promised to take them to a drive thru. Hayley had to admit that she really liked the car. It was very comfortable and luxurious, but the best part was that it was warm, unlike the room that had been getting colder as the morning went on. Katherine was heading for a drive thru and Stefan seemed deep in thought. 'I really hope everything works out.'

-Caroline-

Caroline was currently having a very bad day. The previous day Klaus had informed her that there was no way to bring Tyler back to life. But she was a strong person and tried to not dwell on it too much. But he had been an important part of her life. She couldn't act like it was nothing. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night. She had wanted to stay in today but knew that if she wanted to get over Tyler, she could not stay in her house thinking about him. So here she was at school, it was a half day and the the last day of school until January. Winter break normally filled Caroline's heart with happiness but not today. But what was really ruining her day was the fact that she had been having bad luck all day and she was nearly at her breaking point. She was currently in a scarcely used school restroom cleaning up some soda that had spilled on her clothes.

"Hey Caroline I need to talk to you!" A very familiar voice behind her yelled. 'This day keeps getting better and better.' She thought sarcastically to herself. She looked around for a way to escape but with being in the girls' restroom, there were not really any options.

"What do you want Elena?!" She hissed out.

"I need to talk to you about Stefan."

"I am not going to talk to you about him. Leave him alone.'' Caroline all but greeted out. It was the same thing almost every day.

"This is important. Really important." Caroline had her arms crossed looked at Elena with distaste but nodded her head so that she could continue. "Well I called Stefan.."

Damn it Elena stop calling him. He doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Let me finish." Caroline let out an irritated sigh.' "You see Stefan didn't answer the call, Katherine did." Carolione immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Katherine, are you sure?"

"Yes, completely positive. But that's not all there was also this one girl that I remember seeing you with at the grill a few days ago. Both were keeping me away from Stefan." Caroline raised an eyebrow. 'Why is Katherine with both of them? I don't remember them telling me anything. I will need to get to the bottom of this. But I should give them the benefit of the doubt.'

"Look Elena. I am pretty sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this. I will call later and talk to him. But I am doing this for me and not you. So don't think I am going to tell you what happens."

"What Why?!" Elena yelled. Caroline was really not in the mood and just wanted to be left alone. She made her way to the exit when all of a sudden Elena had gripped her wrist with her vampire strength. At that moment the small pacifist part of Caroline broke and her anger flooded through without a barrier.

Caroline turned around at great speed and had Elena pinned up against the wall with her empty hand. She had a death grip around her neck applying enough pressure that would have killed any normal human. She was staring directly at Elena with blood red eyes.

"Get this, and get this good Elena. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!" Her voice was deep and almost demonic; Elena had a look of fear in her eyes. "If you ever cross me again, I will kill you." All Elena could was nod." Caroline abruptly let go of her neck which caused Elena to fall on the ground rubbing the bruises area on her neck. There was an indent of her body against the wall. Caroline walked out without looking back slamming the restroom door shut which caused it to break. She was lucky most people were in class and that nobody ever used this restroom. She regretted coming to school and made her way to the exit. Her stayed red.

**A/N- SO what do you think?**


End file.
